The present invention relates to transport chairs and, more particularly, to a transport chair that enables one person to provide mobility to two passengers simultaneously.
With the aging of the baby boomer generation, care givers are likely to be less often able to provide one-on-one care to non- and semi-ambulatory individuals. In these cases, the inability to transport two persons in one transport device can be a significant inconvenience. People with two elderly parents with limited mobility can find it quite difficult to take them anywhere that requires any amount of walking. When a care giver takes two people somewhere simultaneously, such as to a physician, they often have one of them walk while the other rides in a transport chair. This can be a slow, dangerous and stressful process. One other option is to take one to the destination while leaving the other one alone until the care giver can get back to transport them. This, too, is slow, dangerous and stressful.
This scenario can arise in various situations, such as a son or daughter taking care of both of their parents, a young mother with a small child and an elderly grandmother, an attendant caring for two special needs individuals, or even something as simple as enabling a person that cannot walk long distances to be able to enjoy family outings with another family member that is just too tired to walk.
People in society today are living longer but do not necessarily stay in top notch shape. Mobility is a concern and a limitation for these people. The issue of providing mobility to two persons at once will most likely become more prevalent as caregivers are asked to give care to more than one person.
As can be seen, there is a need for a transport device that can provide mobility to more than one person at once.